The present invention pertains to protector plates used to protect wires and other service components located within walls from accidental damage during construction or renovation.
Protector plates are used quite extensively to protect devices hidden behind wall surfaces. A common utilization is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,417. In summary, electrical, plumbing and other services employ components that are routinely routed through, along or within the walls of a structure. Once the wall-board or other wall covering is installed, the location of these services is no longer apparent and thus it is possible that a nail, screw or other support or anchor driven into the wall covering my impinge upon one of these service components. In some cases, the damage done is immediate; in other situations, the damage incurred will only manifest itself over time. In any event, the repair of such service component will be costly. Hence it has become a common practice to use inexpensive protector plates during the construction of these walls at locations where such damage is likely to occur.
One very common design for such protector plates is a generally flat rectangular strip of metal having a thickness sufficient enough to resist nails, screws and the like. One example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,869 to Jureit. This plate is configured with one or more prongs or tabs extending from this flat strip which are designed to be embedded into the support studs of the wall. This plate is secured to the front of the support stud to cover or protect the service component positioned therebehind. The wall board or covering is then installed over both the support stud and protector plate such that any subsequent drywall screw, nail or other fastener or anchor will not inadvertently nick, pierce or damage such service component. Because the prongs or tabs are generally punched out of the plate, there thus exist small openings in the plate through which a nail or screw might penetrate thereby compromising the protection desired.
The above flat planar protector plates are of the type that mount flush against the front surface of the support stud, other variations also exist that fit within notches cut into these support studs. Some of these other designs are xe2x80x98Jxe2x80x99 shaped (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,815 and 3,350,501) while others are more xe2x80x98boxyxe2x80x99 in appearance (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,824 and 4,924,646).
In support studs, each of these designs probably perform satisfactorily, however in walls employing furring strips (the generally horizontal supports extending between support studs), these devices are not as suitable. This is because these furring strips are smaller in size and thus do not have the same strength or stiffness as the support studs. Also, smaller furring strips cannot readily accommodate notches cut therein while still maintaining their span strength. Furthermore, furring strips have less tolerance for devices driven into their front surface due to this being along their weaker axis. Driving into the front surface of these furring strips causes them to deflect or bow inwardly which often results in breakage. If the furring strip is not broken, then this deflection or bowing action may cause their attachment to the support stud to come loose or weaken. In either event, use of the above types of protector plates on furring strips is fraught with problems.
Additionally, the situation may arise where the depth of the furring strip and/or the location of the service component within the wall necessitates the protection of more surface area than one such typical protector plate can provide. In such situations, the use of two or more such plates will be needed. Alternatively, the selected protector plate may be too large for its intended purpose, thus necessitating that it be cut or trimmed in the field.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a protector plate that can perform equally well on both furring strips and support studs. It is another object of this invention to provide a means of securing the protector plate in a manner that utilizes a stronger axis of the furring strip so as to reduce or eliminate any breakage, deflection or bowing. Another object of this invention is to provide a protector plate that does not require any notching or cutting of its support for use or installation. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a protector plate whose size can be adjusted in order to accommodate those situations where less protective cover is desired. It is also an object of this invention to provide a single protector plate that can protect the entire front of typical furring strips. Still another objection of this invention is to provide a protector plate design that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use and install.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further review.
This invention pertains to a protector plate that is configured for use on furring strips as well as on support studs. It is designed to provide protection for the service component or components located therebehind from damage that may result when nails, screws, fasteners, anchors and the like are subsequently driven into the wall surface. This invention is also designed so that the manner of securement of the protector plate to the furring strip occurs in a direction of higher strength for the furring strip in order to reduce or eliminate any bowing or deflection of the furring strip that might otherwise occur.
In particular, this invention pertains to a protector plate having a front plate designed to abut the front surface of a furring strip or support member. A shorter flange extends from this front plate in a direction generally transverse to the front plate. This flange is designed to abut an adjacent side surface of the support member. One or more prongs project from this flange in a direction generally parallel to the front plate for penetration into the side surface of the support member.